Followup on SpyTv
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: This is a followup on the book "SpyTv".
1. On the Yacht

**A reminder: I don't own the original spy kids characters just my characters. **

_An English Muffin smell floated out of the kitchen. A voice said, "There, the muffins are in the oven." _

_Looking at the clock she signed, "Right on time. My grandkids will be here soon…hm…hey there! You must be here for the story. Well let me get comfortable in my blue rocking chair."_

_She moved form the kitchen to the living room and settle herself in her rocking picked up a book and said, "My name is Grandmother Raya. I am a grandma to the Spykids family. I tell stories about their family's lives. The story I am about to tell you is the follow-up form the book "Spy TV". It was a …"_

A yacht was calmly drifting on the quiet ocean. Suddenly, laughter was heard from it. It was the Cortez relaxing and recovering from power Trip. They had spent the last few days sipping smoothies, resting in the sun, and having fun with each other. But they knew that it was to return to reality.

But not every was completely at ease. Gregorio and Ingrid had every reason to feel uncomfortable. There was an enemy still on board and they partly knew who and why about it. But for now they were just enjoying this time with their kids. Ingrid and Gregorio were playing their 6th round of chess. Off to the side Carmen was on a lawn chair sun tanning in the sun. Juni was swimming in the pool while listening to a rock-in-roll song.

Ingrid looked at Gregorio and whispered, "What are we going to do about Jack?"

Gregorio looked at his wife and answered, "We do nothing right now. Let just spend time with the kids. We need to wait for Devlin to tell us with further instructions."

Ingrid nodded her head in agreement. They returned to their chess game Else where on the yacht. Jake, the Crotez' host, was in front of the wheel. He sighed in boredom and anger. He didn't like the way he was treated. He came from a rich family that worked hard for a living. He looked longingly at the ocean wishing he was the one getting the treatment. But before he could really work himself up, someone called his name. Jack scurried down to the top deck to where Carmen was laying on the blanket.

Jack asked, "Yes, may I help you?"

Carmen looked up at him with a smile and answered, "I want a Sundae and the suntan lotion, please.."

Jack quickly said, "Yes, madam. It coming right up." He turned and walked to the kitchen. He muttered to himself how much he dislike being the Crotez's host.

He finished making the fancy sundae with 2 scoops of vanilla ice cream, with chocolate topping, whip cream and a big, juicy cherry. He grabbed the suntan lotion and walked to the top deck.

Jack handed the fancy sundae and the suntan lotion to Carmen and said, " Here is your fancy sundae. How do you want me to put on the suntan lotion?"

Carmen's head shot up and gave Jake a glare. She calmly said, "I will put it on. If you touch me, I will harm you."

Jack taken back by the sudden anger, looked around at the others. He was surprised to find that the other were glaring at him too.

Jack whined, "What? Why are you all glaring at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong."

Juni laughed scornfully, "Yea, right! Nice going Jack!"

Than looking at Carmen, he said, "Look at him go. He is trying to get out of trouble beside the fact we had to endure it all."

Carmen smirked, "Yep, but he won't get away with it. Right mom and dad?"

She turned and looked at her parents. Gregorio and Ingrid looked at each other.

A silent conversation was held.

Ingrid said, "So, what should we do now, sweetie?"

Gregorio answered, "We would have him do something but we won't be harming him."

Ingrid thought for a moment. Announcing to the kids and Jack, "Here is what we will do. Jack, you will have this yacht scrubbed clean and spotless before we hand it over to the owners. I believe your boss will have something to say regarding the way you acted."

Gregorio silent them, before the kids could say anything. All Jack could do was gasp at the answer. He quickly went back to his original state and said, "Alright, is there anything else Mrs. Cortez?"

Ingrid answered," No, there isn't."

Jack looked at the rest but receive nothing but glares before leaving. Gregorio followed Jack to the door leading to the first level. When Jack walked down, Georg closed the door and locked it. He wanted to make sure Jack didn't overheard the meeting. He returned to the others and gave Ingrid the all clear sign.

Ingrid nodded and said to the kids, "The reason why we didn't allow you to harm Jack physically because we have reasons to believe that Jack is apart of a bigger game."

Juni and Carmen looked at each other in shock. Juni said to Carmen, "Wow, this is a surprise."

Carmen answered, "Yes, it is."

Than turning to her parents Carmen asked, "So who are we fighting against really?"

Gregorio answered, "We are not sure but we do know that Honey Comb was just a pawn to another person."

Ingrid said, "But we have one problem."

Juni said, "So what is the problem?"

Gregorio pause before answering his son, "Someone at the OSS is leaking information to someone else."

Both Carmen and Juni yelled, "What!"

_Grandma Raya concluded, "And that is end of Chapter one… Oh I must be off. My grandkids are here. Visit me again and I'll tell you the next chapter. Bye." She got up and walked to the kitchen where two kids were waiting for her."_

**Hey how you like the twist? What do you think of my new addition to the story? I want your opinion of the storytellers. You can get more information on my profile under "Storyteller". Be sure to rate the storytellers either by reviewing or by voting on the storyteller poll. As always please Review.**


	2. The next morning

**Here is chapter 2! **

We went downstairs where grandma Raya was stretching on the floor.

She said, "Hey there! I am getting ready to practice on the bars. Let's return to were the kids had just heard their parents' news…"

All time stopped when their mother told them the news. Carmen and Juni just stared at them.

Carmen said, "Do you know who it is?"

Ingrid said, "No, we don't. We do know that Jack is involve somehow."

Juni said, "Ok, l so what is the plan?"

Gregorio sighed, "Well, we will go home and rest. Juni, you will go to headquarters and start digging. Carmen, you will finish wrapping up yours and Juni's spy business. Your mother and I will call around and gather information."

The Cortez nodded in agreement. A few hours later, the yucht sailed into port. Jack had the ship spotless and everyone walked off. The Crotezes drove home while Jack receive a rather not-good lecture from his boss.

The next morning, Gregorio's spywatch went off.

He answered, "Hello?"

A voice replied, "You do not know me, but you will pay."

Gregorio was wide awake by now. The sudden movement had woken up Ingrid. She whispered something and than roll over and went back to sleep. Gregorio got out of bed and went downstair to the office. He plugged his spywatch in the computer. The computer made a noise as it downloaded the information.

Few minutes later, Ingrid sat up and looked around for the source of the noise. She got out and crept to the door. Gregorio was downstairs in the office. He suddenly stopped and turned his head to listen.

Creck! Crack!

He quietly put the computer on silent mode and spotted a bat. He grabbed the bat thinking, I will knock out the intruder with this bat. So I won't wake the others up."

So Gregorio used his ninja skills to walk upstairs. Ingrid listened next to the door for the noise. Gregorio raised his bat and walked forward. Suddenly Ingels opened the door and attacked. Gregorio brought down the bat.

"Ouch!" yelled the parents.

Suddenly a door was opened and out stepped Juni. He looked at his parents and asked, "What are you doing?"

Gregorio and Ingrid looked at each other.

Carmen asked, "Juni, what is going on?"

Juni replied, "Mom and dad are sitting in front of our door."

Carmen walked to the door and looked out.

She asked,"Yes?"

Gregorio cleared his throat and said, "Well, I thought I heard an intruder breaking in."

Juni hid his face while Carmen just said, 'Dad, if there were an intruder. All the alarms would go off. Most importantly, we all would know about it. "

Ingrid sighed, "Oh Gregorio, you were just protecting us."

She leaned in to kiss George but the kids yelled, "Hey! There are kids presence!"

Their parents looked at them and smiled. Gregorio got up and helped Ingrid to her feet. The went downstairs to the office. Carmen and Juni closed their door.

Carmen flopped on her bed and said, "Crazy parents!"

Juni nodded,'Yea, you're right about that."

Grandma Raya looked up and said, 'When their spy business was active, the missions brought them closer together than never before…"

Carmen smirked at him as she walked into the bathroom. Juni just laughed.

About 20 minutes later, the entire family was in the kitchen . Gregorio and Ingrid had discovered that their phones where hacked into and bugged. While they ate breakfast, they went over their plans one last time…

Grandma Raya concluded, 'Well, the family is finally ready to hit the road. What will the future hold as the family moves out? You know what to do. Join me again for the next chapter. Bye for now!"

Grandma Raya resumed her practice on the bars.

**Please Review! **


End file.
